Gratitude
by Annanimeaddict
Summary: Shizuku and Shalnark go out and eat before the all-important meeting for the auction attack. 'Stories Galore' Forum Challenge Reply.


I do not own Hunter X Hunter, just the plot.

* * *

**YORK SHIRE CITY**

Sunny. Warm. Perfect.

Those were the words that described that day. Well, that was what Shalnark kept saying anyway. I look at him. He was casually walking beside me as we passed through the bustling town: a town full of energy- the adults shopping for breakfast, the cars passing by, and children playing happily like they had no single care in the world.

_Not a single care, huh?_

"Shi-zu-ku~" Shalnark called, quickly pulling me out of my trance.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Wanna eat?"

"Uh-hm." I nod and looked around. "When will they arrive?"

"Most'll probably arrive in a few hours. They just got contacted a few days before."

I nod and followed him to wherever he was going.

Soon, we reach a small diner and Shalnark ordered. I told him he can order for me and he gladly agrees. I don't know why, but he likes it when he gets to decide.

"_He likes to be in control." _Franken once said. I didn't get it, but it doesn't matter.

I looked around and passively stared at the diner and its elements. It was typical, really, but somehow I was uncharacteristically curious today. Maybe because I was in a new city? But I've been to new cities before, but I never really cared.

"This was where we first met, remember? Three years ago…"

I look at him. We did? Everyone knows I forget things easily, but something so important as meeting one of my family is something I usually wouldn't forget.

He looked at me, and I flinch. I wonder if it was the small twinge of guilt in my stomach, but then I have been feeling like this around him for some time now. I don't remember how long ago it started, but I'm certain it had always been there. I dismiss it, like I always do.

He casually places an elbow on the table and let his cheek rest on his fist. "You had longer hair, then…"

I blushed. Did he like long hair?

"It looked good on you. You look much better now though."

"What… was I like back then?"

He flinched. "Do you think you'll remember when I tell you?"

"I dunno…"

We stared at each other in comprehension. It was obvious Shalnark was calculating _something_. He shook his head in the end.

"Didn't we agree it wouldn't matter?"

He said and I almost agreed. But then I felt a frown coming. "I probably wouldn't have asked if you never opened it."

His eyes widened, surprised- making _me_ feel surprised. It wasn't like him to not notice such trivial things after all.

It was then that out food arrived, and we ate in silence.

…

I stole glances of my raven-haired companion from time to time. She was right. It was just that being in this town, in the same month as _that_ time brought me so many memories.

I let out a deep breath and decided to focus on my food.

Food.

Then I remember… she was begging for it when he met her.

_It was a cold September that night, and the Spiders had just separated from a mission and there I was walking in an abandoned street for no particular reason. _

"_Please, mister, spare some food." A girl just a few years younger than him asked as she grabbed his coat. I flinched. It was not like I didn't sense her presence- I did- it was just that I didn't feel my guard up with her. _

_Was it because she was just a small little hobo? _

_Of course not._

_I kneeled down to her level. She was quite pretty- with her long hair and baby-face. As someone who had witnessed the darkness of this world, I could tell- I could tell that this girl had been through a lot. Maybe more than most people could handle. _

_It was weird- my hand moved on its own and it found its way on her face. Her eyes widened at the touch and a sheet of tears slowly formed. _

"_Help me."_

"Shalnark?" I flinched. The same voice using totally different tones surprised me to no end.

I fell down the chair.

"Are you alright?" She asks holding out her hand. I gladly take it. She grins, making me show off my genuine unplastered smile as well.

_How ironic…_

I helped her condition herself to forget everything that didn't matter- like her past.

I helped her train and think of good conditions for her special ability, Blinky.

I helped her find a new family…

But why do _I_ seem to be the more thankful one?

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please comment!


End file.
